A cooking apparatus is an apparatus for cooking food. An oven is an example of a cooking apparatus.
An oven is a device for cooking food and includes a cooking chamber, a heating device for heating the cooking chamber, and a circulating device for circulating heat generated in the heating device inside of the cooking chamber. Ovens, which are mechanisms for sealing, heating, and cooking an object to be cooked, can be classified into an electric oven, a gas oven, and a microwave oven according to a heat source thereof. The electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, and the gas oven and the microwave oven use heat caused by a gas being combusted and frictional heat of water molecules caused by high frequency waves as a heat source, respectively.
The microwave oven is a cooking apparatus for heating food using characteristics of electronic waves called microwaves. Through a dielectric heating method, the microwave oven generates heat inside of food to heat the food. When electronic waves having high frequency collide with the food, water molecules inside the food are rotated, and thus a molecular arrangement of the food is disordered. The microwave oven heats the food using heat generated when the water molecules are rotated.
In order to prevent microwaves, which are harmful to a human body, from leaking when the microwave oven operates in a state in which a door is open, the microwave oven should operate in a state in which the door is fully closed. A sensor for sensing whether the door is closed may be provided in a main body of the microwave oven. For example, when a switch provided in the sensor is pressurized, it may be determined that the door is closed, and the microwave oven may operate.